


Old Scars, Future Hearts

by bemorejake



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, College AU, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, disaster bi molly, disaster gay caleb, in molly's pov mostly bc i never see it, platonic soulmate soothes pain, povs will switch between tho, romantic soulmate heals scars and wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemorejake/pseuds/bemorejake
Summary: Mollymauk didn't really believe that a person could heal you with a single touch. Until it happened to him.aka a soulmates college au where everyone has had a happy past (mostly) because im dead inside.





	1. Chapter 1: Moving Day

The concept of soulmates to Mollymauk was a silly one. Of course he believes they exist, he just doesn’t believe they really do heal you just with a single touch.  He had known Yasha since they were kids, he was able to soothe her pain and vice-versa but no actual healing, so he was skeptical. With a life that involved a lot of sleeping on other’s couches and being in and out of shelters, he didn’t have time to truly fall in love. Flings here and there but no love. Soon him and Yasha will be starting at Zedash University, one of the largest colleges in Wildemount. Molly is hopeful he’ll find someone, but not completely sure.

* * *

Mollymauk stood outside the door of Yasha’s parents house with his belongings in a duffel bag to his side, it’s never a lot. Most of what he has was given to him by her parents, anyways.  As he went to ring the bell Yasha opened the door and gave him a smile. He returned it graciously, then gave her a hug.

“The folks are out paying first semester’s tuition. It’s up to us to move ourselves.” Yasha led him up the stairs into her small bedroom. There was only a few boxes to be moved, but one in particular caught Molly’s eye.

“Why does this one have my name on it?” Molly strode over to the box curiously and went to open it until Yasha smacked his hand.

“It’s a house-warming gift, no touching until we get there.” He gave her a small pout then she shoved a box in his arms, leading him to give out a small “oof” of discomfort of the sudden weight in his arms.

“It’s just clothes don’t be a baby.” He stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same, leading them both into fits of laughter.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths they eventually finished loading Yasha’s trunk with boxes and made the drive to the dorm.  Molly helped unload Yasha’s boxes and bring them to her room, much to his dismay, that was on the far side of the building. Yasha unlocked the door and let them both in. Shortly after he felt an arrow shoot past his head. 

“Who are you? Why are you in my room?” Molly panicked and dropped to the floor Yasha stepped in front of him and looked down at whomever stood at the door.

“Are you Nott? I’m Yasha, I’m your roommate.” Yasha shook her hand and Nott walked past her and looked at Molly lying on the floor. She was a goblin girl with large eyes. The lower half of her face was covered by a porcelain mask, her jet-black hair was in a loose braid to the side. She wore a black jacket over a white shirt with jeans. Molly sitting on the floor was just about eye level with her.

“And who is this?” Nott said pointing at Molly, but looking at Yasha. 

“I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends. I’m Yasha’s brother.” Nott squinted but shook his hand.

“I’m sorry I tried to murder you, I’m just a little precautious.” Molly chuckled. 

“It’s quite alright, it’s a good skill to have if an actual burglar was in here.” Before Molly had a chance to stand up another person came walking into the room.

“Nott I think this box is yours but it was in my-” He stopped dead in his tracks noticing the extra two presences. Molly went to say something then noticed the stranger’s face and suddenly it felt like a movie cliche. His breath hitched and his heart stopped, the words seemed to clog his throat.

“It’s okay, Caleb, you can come in. This is my roommate Yasha, the one on the floor is her brother, Molly something.”  Molly struggled to get up quickly then smiled. 

“I-it’s Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends.” Yasha turned to him and gave him the  _ you just met him keep it together,  _ sort of look. The red haired stranger slowly walked into the room and set the box down on Nott’s side of the room.

“My name is Caleb, Caleb Widogast.” He held his hand out to shake it then after a few seconds it connected in Mollymauk’s head what was happening. He quickly took his hand and shook it. His skin was soft and he probably held on an uncomfortable long amount of time. Yasha nudged him the side and it brought him back to Earth. He retracted his hand too fast and startled Caleb. Mollymauk gave a nervous smile to the room and Yasha picked his box up from her bed.

“Well we should be going of to his room, pleasure to meet you both.” Yasha nodded at them then walked out of the room. Molly blinked out of his daze, grabbed his bag, then ran off after her, giving a small goodbye on his way out. 

“I owe you my life for that. If I was around him another second I was probably going to do something stupid.” Molly rubbed his temples once he caught up to her. 

“You did do something stupid and I saved you from doing more.” He saw a smirk on her lips as they continued on their way.

* * *

Molly’s dorm was on the floor below Yasha’s, where vending and the common room also was. The approached the room to see the door already ajar and figure standing inside it. Molly knocked on the door while walking in, startly the person inside.

“You must be Fjord, I’m Mollymauk, Molly to my friends.” Molly held his hand out for him to shake and Fjord took itm his hand largely bigger than Molly’s.

“Nice t’ meet ya’, Molly. Hope it’s alright I took this side of the room.” Fjord gestured to his things, already half unpacked and organized. 

“Of course, I would have let you choose anyways.” Molly flashed him a smile and Fjord gave him a small one back. Yasha put his box down on the desk and kissed his head. 

“I need to go back, I’ll see you at dinner.” She waved as she walked out leaving him in his room with Fjord. Molly closed the door and looked at his side of the room. He had a bed and desk, provided by the school, then he had a vanity that was Yasha’s that she never touched that became his. Her parents must have dropped it off when they were here. He opened the box and it was packed with things. There was incense, candles, new makeup, gift-cards for pizza places and Target. He smiled at himself and unpacked the box. This school year might just be a good one. 


	2. Two: Class Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mollymauk is a disaster.

Mollymauk has trouble settling in, between the terrible bed and the schedule he has to atone to, he feels out of place. So far the people are okay, he’s used to slurs being thrown around do to him being a tiefling, but it’s worse for Fjord. 

“I can kill them, you know, then they can’t do that.” He watches as Fjord dries off his coffee stained clothes in the sink.

“It’s fine Molly, really, I can handle myself. I’ll go to the dean if need be. He respects half-orcs.” Molly frowned. He didn’t care what people said or did to him, but his friends was another story. Molly sighed and rolled onto his bed. 

“My offer still stands, I’ll murder whoever you want me to.” Fjord chuckles as he pulls another shirt on. 

“You should be finishing your pre-class work instead of worrying about killing in my name?” Molly let out a groan while glancing at the half finished work on his desk.

“I hate that you’re right. It’s not my fault arcane history is hard and boring.” Fjord lets out a laugh again and pats Molly on the shoulder. 

“You’re the one who chose it as a course.” Molly stood up to walk over to his desk chair and smacks his head on the book. He stared at the book before continuing to read the chapter.

* * *

Molly woke up to his head stinging and Fjord’s alarm going off. His neck was stiff as he realized he fell asleep at his desk. Molly gently tries to peel his forehead off the pages and he leans back in the chair to see Fjord getting up. 

“You were studying really hard, I didn’ want to disturb ya’.” He looks at his alarm clock for the time, 8:30. His first class wasn’t until 10.  _ Why is this so hard all of a sudden? It’s just school.  _  Molly sprung up from his desk, grabbing a pair of clothes, flip flops, and things for his hair.

“I’m going to go shower, maybe make this day better.” The second half he mumbles to himself, hoping Fjord didn’t hear.

* * *

Caleb woke up to his alarm going off at 8:30. He tries to get up, but ends up struggling due to the weight of books sprawled on top, and around him.  _ Why am I like this? _ Caleb slowly pries the books off of him and on to his desk. He had his own room due to lack of two person rooms. Well, they still have some open but Caleb was given the choice of having a roommate and he declined, which he thinks is a good decision, at least so far it is. No roommate means no one that can kill him while he sleeps, plus space for Nott if she wants to hangout or needs help studying. He looked over the homework he finished last night and smiled slightly to himself.  _ This will be a fun class.  _ Caleb’s only classes today are  _ Arcane History _ and  _ Familiars: 101. _ Later in the week he has his required math and sciences classes, a class to learn celestial, then a first level spell caster course, which he half finished in the summer so he could start the second level second semester. It was a lot to do but he thinks it’s worth it. Caleb glances at the time and realizes he had taken too long to wake up, he told Nott he’d meet her for breakfast at nine and it’s already 8:45. He grabs clothes and begins running to the bathroom.

Molly finishes his shower and turns off the faucet, as soon as he wraps the towel around himself and exited the stall someone came running in. Caleb ran into the bathroom, thinking it would be empty this early. Caleb was surprised to see Molly standing there, making him slip on the wet tile. Molly lunges forward to grab him, not caring if the towel falls. Molly got there in time to grab Caleb before his head could hit the floor. Molly places a hand on Caleb’s back and helps him off the ground. Once Caleb was safe Molly fixes his towel to insure he wasn’t flashing him. 

“You alright?”  _ Don’t say anything dumb, Molly, don’t say anything dumb.  _ The startled Caleb backs away a bit and nods.  _ Don’t say it, Molly, don’t say it.  _

“Usually you don’t get to see me naked until the third date, you’re lucky.” Molly says with an anxious smile, getting a smile from Caleb.  _ Fuck I said not to say it, now it’s awkward. Why do I do this to myself?  _ Caleb anxiously walks away and closer to a stall. 

“I am fine, it weirdly does not hurt.” Molly gives Caleb a nervous and walks to the dry area to change. He curses under his breath for not knowing what else to say.  _ Do I ask what classes he has? Where he’s from? Compliment his accent?  _ While Molly is stuck in his own thoughts he doesn’t realize he already started to walk out of the door of the bathroom. Caleb’s smile keeps reappearing in Molly’s mind; his efforts to shake it do nothing. To Molly, Caleb doesn’t seem like the type to smile often, but when he does, it’s truly worth it. Molly makes a mental note to make Caleb smile at least once every time they are together.  _ I’m letting myself make this more important than school. I need to straighten my priorities.  _ Molly chuckles to himself when he says “straighten.” 

* * *

Molly, even with his best efforts to be on time, ends up running to the other side of the campus to try and make it to class on time. He strides into the building, trying his best to hide the fact that he was breathing heavily.  _ Oh fuck, oh Gods, why am I like this?  _ Molly walks into the hall, to see the lecture had not started yet. 

“This class is a small one so we will wait until the last person arrives.” Molly lets out a sigh of relief. Molly looks over the class, there’s only about 10 or 15 people, at most. He chooses a seat in the third row, close to the professor, but far enough to  be able to goof off. Two minutes pass and Caleb rushes into the hall. His hair put back in a ponytail, his outfit containing a brown turtleneck, and jeans that appear to be a size to big. Caleb mutters a few apologies to the professor then hurries towards a seat.  _ Fuck fuck fuck. A ponytail? Holy shit.  _ Molly tries to hide his blushing face with his hand to make sure no one notices. Most of the lecture he kept glancing at down at Caleb. At some point Caleb put on a pair of rounded-framed glasses.  _ What the fuck. This is a personal attack now.  _ The lecture ended up ending with Molly getting 20 minutes worth of notes from an hour long lecture. He made a mental note to ask Fjord for notes later. Molly was shaken out of his Caleb daze by no other than the man himself. 

“Excuse me, Mollymauk, would you like to grab a coffee with me?” Molly blinks for a few seconds before giving Caleb his biggest smile possible and standing up.

“Of course! Shall we, darling?” Caleb tries to stop a smile and fails, making Molly only smile wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to the widomauk discord for helping me out with this <333 a bunch of lovely people.  
> Tumblr: cottoncandyuris  
> Twitter: starlitsana

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time in a long time writing a fic so I hope It's good! upload schedule might be all over the place but I won't abandon this!  
> My tumblr is cottoncandyuris and my twitter is starlitsana. Please go follow mightyyasha on tumblr too because she helped me a lot with planning!! She is the beau to my caleb <3


End file.
